Determined
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Oliver has been on a slow mission to win Felicity back, but he wasn't expecting this. Shameless PWP. Lemons. Very adult content. First Arrow fic!


**Disclaimer – I own none of the characters or places mentioned in this fanfiction. I make no money from it...I just like to play with them.**

Summary – Oliver has been on a slow mission to win Felicity back, but he wasn't expecting this. Shameless PWP. Lemons. Very adult content. First Arrow fic!

 **Warning – Descriptive sex scene. Language. Not even remotely work safe.**

The thing Felicity loved the most and hated the most about Oliver were one in the same. His determination. When Oliver had an idea in his mind, there was no stopping him. Try as she might, her plans to stop him were moot. The way his eyes would harden both warmed her to the very core and made her shudder with concern. But this time was different. This time those vivid blue eyes of his had turned that look in her direction, starting with her high-heeled feet, going up her yellow skirt to her white blouse and finally the top of her tight ponytail. A shiver threatened to run down her spine but she knew she had to pretend like she hadn't noticed. They had been here too many times and she wasn't sure if she was ready to head back down that road.

"Good afternoon," Oliver called across the room and Felicity turned around to face him as if she hadn't known he was there for nearly ten minutes already.

"Hey," she called back, smiling crookedly and waving before going back to her computer.

It had been a long year. Ever since Billy died they had grown impossibly closer. It took Oliver a few months to break through to her, but eventually she began to relax in his presence. She helped him deal with other-Earth Laurel, going numerous times to visit even though they didn't make any headway. But still, there Felicity was, researching different different techniques to speak to people and read their body language to use it as an advantage. He didn't have the heart to tell her he had been deeply trained in that. He was too entranced by the wide-eyed look she would wear as she animatedly told him what she'd learned over dinner at their favorite little place down the street from the lair.

Felicity had to restrain the moan rising up in her throat as she glanced back over and took in Oliver's suit. It was an unassuming three piece, black and white, but she'd always had a thing for him in a simple suit. She swore she saw a flicker of amusement in his eyes before she turned back to work. She briefly wondered if he knew of the growing heat in her abdomen. Her eyes nearly slid shut as she felt him press into her back, his scent swirling around her as he leaned down to read her screen. It was all she could do not to swivel around in her chair and strip him then and there.

"Anything good?" he asked nonchalantly, not actually noticing what was up on the computer screen. He breathed deeply through his nose, loving the smell of her rose scented shampoo. He could not smell roses without instantly remembering the mornings she'd crawl back into his arms after a shower, laughing as he complained of her wet hair on his bare chest even though he secretly loved it.

"Nothing I didn't already know," she said with an irritated sigh.

His eyebrows came together in concern. "What's wrong?"

Felicity sighed again. "Just a little headache. I'm fine, though."

Oliver resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She became suddenly very still as she felt him step away from her but his hands instantly went to her hair, pulling out the high ponytail. Felicity couldn't contain the sigh that left her as his large hands threaded into her soft locks. His fingertips began massaging her scalp as they had many times before. She melted under his touch, her eyes closing and her shoulders relaxing. Her mind went blank as the pressure lifted, his hands doing wonders to the skin just behind her ears.

He watched as her face and limbs became lax, and wondered when the last time he'd seen her truly at peace was. It had been a long, long time, he realized. He vowed to himself in that moment that he was going to make sure that she took some time off. Hell, they _both_ needed time off. He watched the fine strands of her hair slip through his fingers, transfixed by the feel of it. He suddenly realized that it was the first time in a long time that _he_ was relaxed. Over the last year he'd felt so wound tight, like they were constantly on the edge of danger, even though Prometheus hadn't shown up since the day they'd captured other-Earth Laurel.

"Better?" he asked after an immeasurable amount of time, but his fingers didn't cease...just in case. Oliver nearly laughed when Felicity's eyes shot open in surprise. He wondered if she'd forgotten who or where they were.

"I-it-yeah-thanks," she stuttered, her cheeks instantly turning red. She leaned forward, taking off her thick black-framed glasses, and pinched her nose. Oliver gently pulled her hair free. "Really, thank you."

He gave her a genuine smile as she turned her chair around and was pleased when she smiled back. Before either of them knew what was happening, Oliver was leaning down, the scruff on his chin gently brushing her forehead nanoseconds before she felt his lips connect with her skin. Out of sheer habit, his large hands came up and cupped her face, tilting it towards him for better access. Felicity knew she had turned red from head to toe. It happened every single time that he kissed her forehead. It had been a long time, but the rush of feelings she had the second he touched her told her everything she had been wondering about whether they still had something between them or not.

In what felt like slow motion, Oliver pulled back ever so slightly. He met her heavily lidded eyes and nearly growled when he watched them go from blue to that smokey gray color he loved so much. He knew they only did that when she was turned on; and if he was honest with himself, she wasn't alone in that. A million questions and concerns ran through his mind, but he couldn't find a reason good enough to stop himself from leaning in towards her mouth.

"Oliver," she breathed out.

He instantly paused, but didn't pull away. "Felicity," he said huskily, trying very hard to restrain himself from bringing his lips to hers.

"I'm scared," she admitted, her hands finding his on her face, but made no move to pull them off. "I can't go through this again."

"Let me love you," he responded immediately. "Let me show you that I won't – that I can't anymore. I've been waiting since the day you took your ring off to prove to you that I won't be that guy anymore."

Every fiber of her being screamed to believe him. "Oliver..."

"I promise you. I waited, didn't I? I gave you space, I did everything you wanted. I never stopped loving you and I never will. Let me in, Felicity. I cannot pretend that I don't want this."

"What is this?" she asked with a laugh, though there was no humor behind it.

"How the world should be," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe. "Nothing has felt right without you by my side every day _and_ every night. I never stopped wanting to marry you."

With that, tears fell from her eyes and she conceded, nodding ever so slightly. She'd never tell him that Billy was strictly a rebound, someone to get her mind away from the deep seated need for Oliver. She gained to enjoy Billy's company, but it paled in comparison to her love for Oliver in every way. She had long since forgiven Oliver for the lies and the deceit, but it took much longer to gain back the trust they once had. She felt nothing but honesty and hope in his words. She wanted so deeply to believe him. She knew that if they went down that road again and it didn't work, they would both be damaged beyond repair. But if it did work…

He wiped the tears from her cheeks, his eyes pleading with her to give him one final chance. He hadn't planned to have this conversation just yet, but here they were and he didn't regret it one bit. The wait for him was pure torture even though he fully understood her reasons. Had someone told him this would be happening today, he would have brought her ring, knowing that it still belonged on her finger. He knew to most he would look soft, unmanly. His one and only weakness had always been his heart, and that belonged to no one more than to Felicity Smoak.

"I never stopped either," she confessed with a sniffle. "I still sometimes sign my name on credit card bills using your last name instead of mine."

The surprise on his face nearly made her laugh. "I am...so sorry."

"I know," she sighed. "I am too, Oliver. I'm so-"

Her words were cut short as Oliver closed those few inches between them, his lips crashing down against hers. Felicity was caught off guard but quickly regained her senses, pressing back against him. His hands tightened on her face and her nails dug into his wrists when he pulled back, only to dive right back in. His bottom lip fit so perfectly between hers that she couldn't help drawing it into her mouth and biting it gently. The groan coming from Oliver reminded her how much he'd always loved that. She did it a few more times, his breathing becoming erratic as she nibbled his plumb lip.

When it became too hard to take in air, he pressed his forehead to hers, their lips still barely touching. They stayed like that for a moment, simply breathing in the other as they caught their breaths. This time it was Felicity who restarted their kiss, her parted lips a clear invitation. He responded appropriately, his tongue coming out to meet hers halfway. They both inhaled heavily through their noses, an all-but-forgotten electricity passing between them. Oliver tilted his face and deepened the kiss, wanting to feel and taste all of her. She unabashedly moaned into his mouth, his tongue running along the back of her teeth too much to handle quietly. He smirked, having always loved she that was so vocal with him.

Within the length of a breath, Felicity stood straight out of her chair, not even breaking their kiss. Oliver gathered her up in his arms, relishing in the feel of her pressed against him. Her arms flew around his neck, still a few inches shorter than him even with the aid of her heels. Her fingers threaded into his short hair and pulled at the roots as he pulled her impossibly closer. She felt her eyes roll to the back of her head when he ducked to the side and sucked the skin just below her ear.

"Oliver," she gasped as his teeth sunk in a little rougher than he really meant to, "oh my goodness."

He instantly pulled back. "I'm so sorry!"

He was confused when she laughed but his expression changed when she wetted her lips seductively. "Don't be."

Oliver's eyebrows flew up and Felicity snorted a laugh. He quickly quieted her, his tongue delving back into her mouth with force, their faces pressing together as their kiss turned sloppy, but neither cared. He growled as she sucked on his tongue, her teeth lightly scraping against it. His hands went to her firm backside, squeezing the supple flesh and pulling her lower half as close as to his as possible. She couldn't resist the moan that left her as she felt him hard against her thigh. She ground against him, loving the way his breath hitched.

"Felicity," he moaned into her mouth. "We need to stop."

She shook her head. "No."

He pulled back long enough to get confirmation from her beautiful eyes before he gave himself over to her wishes of not stopping. Her nails dug into the skin of his neck when he sucked her earlobe into his mouth, smiling as she sighed in delight. His tongue toured her ear, his hands still digging into her rear. She pressed her cheek into his, maneuvering his head with hers so she could have her turn to tease his neck, loving the way his beard tickled her face. She felt his hands shift lower and she barely had time to prepare for what she knew what was coming.

Oliver lifted Felicity by the backs of her thighs, air suddenly difficult to come back as her legs swiftly went around his hips. He lifted his face to her, now a head taller than him, and she kissed him, her hair creating a curtain as it fell around them. Her hands found his face as his scoured her back, leaning back to hold her weight so he could touch as much of her as possible. Her skirt bunched between them and he wanted nothing more to have ever barrier between them vanish as quickly as possible.

A primal instinct clicked on inside him and his kiss became rougher, needier. Having been here quite a few times, Felicity knew where this was going. This was not going to be a nice and slow reacquainting. The thought alone turned her on almost as much as his hands, which were roughly gripping her hips, forcing her groin against his own. She had to pull away from his mouth and moan when the friction against her growing heat became all too much.

"Oliver," she begged. "Don't play with me."

"So demanding," he mumbled against the skin of her neck, his tongue swiping across her delicious flesh.

She laughed lightly, remember how he loved it when she vocalized her thoughts during their intimate moments. It felt like no time at all had passed.

"I want you," she said breathlessly. "Please..."

Oliver could no longer take it. He all but threw her onto the desk, her skirt mercifully billowing out around her. He felt like a man possessed when he unceremoniously slid his hands up her thighs and roughly pulled at her panties, taking them down her legs and not even caring to take them off the second heel.

"Shit," he hissed as his hand traveled back up her leg, the heat coming from the apex of her thighs telling him all he needed to know. But that didn't stop him.

"Oliver!" she screamed as his fingertips made contact with her aching sex.

His eyes instantly closed in order to keep his composure as her juices coated his fingers. He loved her wet and quivering, which is exactly what she was when his finger slowly entered her. She whimpered as he curved his finger, moving it in a 'come here' motion. He elicited a cry of pleasure from her with a second finger, a knowing smirk appearing on his face. He tried not to laugh as she shoved his arm to the side, reaching out for his pants. She was rendered momentarily immobile when his fingers pumped in and out of her, Oliver enjoying the feel of her inner walls.

"Stop torturing me," she said with a moan.

"As you wish," he replied with a dark smile.

"Off," she insisted, yanking at his belt.

"Impatient," he muttered, earning him an eye roll.

Oliver reluctantly obliged her request, slowly pulling his digits from her warmth and undoing his belt. He watched Felicity watching him, his cock straining against his pants at the pure lust on her face. His hands moved as fast as possible, barely getting his pants undone before her hands took over, pushing all his garments over his hips. She licked her lips as his manhood came into view. He suddenly remembered her love of taking him between those and bobbing up and down until he came in her hot mouth. The thought threw him into overdrive and he didn't even take his pants halfway down his thighs before he grabbed her hips and positioned her at the very edge of the desk.

Oliver and Felicity made eye contact and he pressed forward, reaching a hand between them to guide himself to her entrance. She held her breath as he rubbed the tip of his cock between her moist folds. A scream left her as he pushed past that first inch into her. He nearly matched her volume, the feel of her drenched pussy closing around every inch he gave her almost too much to handle. Sweat immediately popped up on his brow when he reached bottom, staying impossibly still so he didn't explode right then and there.

"Fuck," he said through gritted teeth. "Feel so good."

"Mmmm," she moaned in way of agreement. "Been so long. Oliver, I can't..."

He immediately searched her eyes, wondering if he had made a mistake by moving to have sex again so soon. "Baby?" he asked, unable to stop himself from saying the name they used almost exclusively during sex.

"No," she said hurriedly, reading his face. "No, baby, I'm good. I just meant I can't stay still like this."

The mood quickly shifted and he laughed, trying to shake off the nerves that had risen up inside him. Everything was forgotten as she purposefully clenched her muscles around him. He growled and she moaned when he pulled back, only to thrust into her yielding body. Her back arched and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her exactly where he wanted her. She was so tight it was almost painful, but she was so wet that it made it nearly unbearable.

"I'm not going to make it much longer," he warned her, mildly embarrassed by the lack of control on his part.

"Me either," she cried out as he slammed into her, hitting a spot deep inside her that caused stars to burst from behind her eyes.

Felicity cursed as he moved inside her, his girth stretching her so deliciously she knew she was going to unravel any moment. He pulled her into a drugging kiss, his tongue tangling with hers as he began to take her harder, his own orgasm not far off from hers. He picked up the pace, forcing them to break the kiss in order to breathe. Oliver wanted so badly to rip her blouse open in order to watch her breasts bounce as he fucked her, but knew she would murder him later. He settled for watching her stunning face contort into pleasure at the quickening pace.

"Baby, please," she moaned, her eyes shutting tight, a clear indication of what was about to happen.

"You know the rules," he grunted, and she nodded.

He leaned forward and gently kissed her neck before pulling back and taking a deep breath, readying himself. His hand snuck beneath her skirt, swiftly finding that little bundle of nerves and he held on for dear life as her hips bucked off the table. He thrust into her harder, his eyes threatening to close as her walls started contracting around him. Oliver nearly lost it as she started loud moans every time he pushed fully into her time and time again. His thumb dipped down to collect an ample amount of her juices from where they were joined and slipped back up to her clit. Her hands reached up and grabbed onto his upper arms, knowing it was going to be hard to keep herself on the desk when her orgasm hit.

"Right there," she screamed, her eyes flying open to keep her end of the deal. Oliver loved watching her eyes as she came. He was not disappointed. "Baby! Yes! Fuck! Oliver! Oliver!"

"Yes," he encouraged as her walls began clamping around him. "There you go, Felicity, yes. Come on, baby, let me feel you cum around me."

Felicity screamed his name one last time, his thumb matching the rough strokes he was making into her body. He wrapped an arm around her, his hand fisting her shirt to try to keep some composure. It was useless.

"Cum with me," she moaned loudly, her body shaking with the power of the orgasm she was in the throws of. "Baby, please, cum in me, let me feel it."

That broke him. He felt her gush around him, his stomach tightening and his vision going blurry as he obliged her request, slamming into her one final time, spilling his seed as deep as he could. Their damp foreheads met as she milked him for everything he had, her name falling from his lips as he made a few last spastic movements before they both stopped moving altogether. He groaned as he pulled his slackening member from her. Felicity tilted her chin and Oliver met her halfway, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She deepened it, languidly tasting his mouth. She pulled back after a moment and stared up into his eyes, which were trained upon her face.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, gently brushing her hair from her eyes.

She blushed. "So are you," she said, reaching up and stroking his cheek.

"Felicity," he started, but suddenly stopped, shaking his head.

"Tell me," she pleaded, knowing exactly what he wanted to say. It might have been some time since they'd slept together, but he was serial confessor of love in their post-coital bliss.

He straightened up and looked her directly in the eyes. "Felicity, I-I love you."

She kept eye contact as she replied. "I love you, too."

Felicity swore she saw his eyes fill with moisture but he shut them for a moment before regaining composure.

"I don't care if this is moving too quickly, but I want you to come back home," he said hurriedly, afraid she would interrupt him. "Your ring is still in the nightstand on your side of the bed and I would love nothing more than to put it back where it belongs."

Tears burned her eyes and she couldn't find her voice, so she just nodded and laughed, hoping that it was a good enough response. She assumed it was when an enormous smile lit his face and he surprised her with a searing kiss. He pulled back, his mouth opening to say something, but was cut off by the sound of the elevator behind him.

"Damn it, Oliver!"

"Sorry, John!" he yelled back reflexively, trying his hardest to grab his pants while still attempting to keep Felicity covered.

"I'll be back," Diggle called across the room, having seen enough of Oliver to last a lifetime.

The elevator dinged again, signaling John was gone and Oliver and Felicity both burst into laughter. The tension between them faded away as they laughed, feeling more themselves than they had in a long time. While they weren't sure where the future would lead them, the hope and faith in each other and in their relationship was the strongest it had ever been. As they straightened up, stealing kissing in between, they both knew that this time was different. No matter what they went through, they'd be doing it together.

 _A/N – Whether it is one word or a million or just a smiley face, please remember to leave a review! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
